The Black and The Boy
by Francesva
Summary: 'It was hypnotizing. Such a kind atmosphere surrounding the boy. The pony could feel it. She needed him.' Hiccup wanders into the forest one day and finds a pony and a girl, two things that may change his life forever. Bad summary, I know, and rated T for violence.
1. A walk in the woods

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first mini story, and I MIGHT continue it… only for 6 or 7 chapts though, and its based on how much you click the little button on the bottom! So read, review, and don't flame! ^^**

* * *

Hiccup wandered off. Stoick had been talking his ear off, about how he was leaving for the Bog Burglers this week and he wanted Hiccup in charge. He had given his son this talk many, many times, and Hiccup was completely and unconditionally bored of it.

So he had sneaked off into the woods when his dad got caught in a side conversation with Gobber. As he walked, he began to hear footsteps. They were light, but he knew there

was some large animal sneaking up on him. He jumped around to see a certain black Night Fury sitting there, very innocently.

"Geez, Toothless, have the gods sent you down to spy on me? You've been with me every second of the day for the past _month_!" He asked half glaring, half teasing the dragon. It was true, though. The dragon was very insistent on being there with him every second of every day ever since they killed the Red Death. Even when he was doing his business in the woods Toothless wanted to be there.

Of course, though, once the dragon heard Hiccup scream at him, with his face as red as a tomato, he understood not to ever do that to him again. It was considered rude in the human world. Strange, he had thought. Right then, Toothless snapped back to reality.

Hiccup shouted out from somewhere ahead of the path. The night fury ran, his paws barely touching the ground as he half ran, half glided to his Viking friend. When he saw Hiccup, the teen tugged him down, and put his index finger over his lips, silencing him.

Toothless looked out over the bushes and saw what the human had been looking at. A large, very beautiful, meadow lay ahead. Wildflowers covered the ground, and these wildflowers were being inhaled by wild horses. They were all shapes, all sizes, and all scattered across the field of beauty.

Hiccup turned his gaze to the only black pony in the meadow. It was a short thing, it's back just below Hiccup's chin. He inspected it closer, and saw that it was female. A mare. His father had taught him a fair amount about horses when they visited the Cautious Castaways. These people weren't Vikings (Hiccup thought it was obvious at first. Hearing the name and all.).

They were stowaways that were very hidden from the world. They had horses, and more horses. Way too many horses. Hiccup was thought that these were probably runaway horses from their clan. He knew their island was close, and that the animals there were taught to swim. So they may have swam over. Hiccup shook himself out of his faze, and focused on the small black mare again.

He froze when he realized she had noticed them. Her ears were pricked, and her tail was swishing. Her eyes were very wide and alert. The mare's nostrils flared, as she took the scent of them in. A black and white male trotted up. He was considerably larger than the female. He stood behind her, his legs touching her hind ones.

The pinto male towered over her rear, ears pinned at Hiccup and Toothless. The dragon and teen rose, knowing that the whole herd knew they were there, and there was no point in crouching. The stallion snorted, ears as far down as they would go. His were teeth bared. He put more pressure on the pony, trying to protect her.

She stumbled, flattened her ears and kicked his shins. He craned his neck and bit her legs. She whipped around and lunged at him. He dodged, and tackled her from behind. She smashed into the ground, and showed the whites of her eyes.

The black filly paused for a moment, looking at her unnecessary body guard. The stallion paused as well, sitting perched atop her, feeling self conscious, also wandering how he got in this very embarrassing position. Hiccup and Toothless, on the other hand, found themselves half way out into the meadow, ready to help the poor mare. The filly gave them a passing glance, and very suddenly, bucked. The male flew off her, landing with a thud.

She snorted and shook her head, very pleased with herself for showing that she needed no one to protect her. The pinto limped up, and pinned his ears while limping away. The teen and his dragon just sat there stunned. This was one tough pony. Hiccup realized, suddenly, that the filly was looking at them. Her ears were alert, and her neck was craned. She sniffed at the air cautiously, then decided to check these newcomers out. However, she needed permission. She turned her head to the lead stallion.

The golden horse sniffed in their direction and neighed. The female neighed back, and then took one very careful step toward Hiccup. Then another. Then another. Then another. Finally, she reached a point where she was only, maybe, five feet in front of him. Hiccup looked in wonder then, offered his hand. She turned her head, so she was facing to the right, and started having second thoughts. He was trying to touch her. The law of the wild was, once touched, you are no longer wild.

She heard the leader whinny and snort. He didn't want to lose his best mare. But right now, it was her decision. She kept her head turned. The hand never wavered, and it was about 5 inches from her cheekbone. If she turned, her nose would touch his hand. She looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw that his head was turned. She was looking at the back of his head.

It was hypnotizing. Such a kind atmosphere surrounding him. The pony could feel it. So she turned, and put her nose into the hand. She needed a friend. She needed an owner. She needed a human. But mostly, she needed him.

**A/N: Well? What did ya think? I'm still in the process of making a book cover for this story, so we'll see if anyone reviews. It might be a while before I update again, see I'm in florida right now on vacation. So you all might not hear from me for a while. All right now press that button! PLZ AND DOUBLE PLZ PRESS IT!**


	2. On hold NOT GONE FOREVER

**A/N: Ok guys this story is on hold for now... I have another story I have to finish so I can post it. It's another HTTYD story so look out for it!**


End file.
